Together We'll Be
by piyofio
Summary: Well.. Basically, this is a Squall-Rinoa fic... starting from the day they met each other... It has it's roots in the game though.... Well.. If you want to recall what has happened between the couple.... anyway, i'm not good at summaries, so just read!
1. Eyes on Me

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own FFVIII nor any of its character... (although i wished i do...) and the story below is purely out of imagination, although most ideas are indeed from FFVIII, esp. the characters and story plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------------------------

**Eyes on me**

A seventeen year-old SeeD member leaned against the wall of a secluded corner, staring into his half-filled goblet. He had a hand stuffed into one of his pockets while strands of brownish copper hair fell over his forehead to cover bits of his face. Dressed in full SeeD uniform, the guy looked awesomely gorgeous to anyone who bothered to notice. The liquid in the goblet swirled once more, forming the shape of a tiny whirlpool. New music was being played, causing the group on the dance floor to change their styles. Lights dimmed as the music started, while thousands of tiny stars still shone brightly outside Balamb Garden. For some reason, the guy stopped staring into his glass and diverted his attention to something else outside the Garden. Hair fell to the sides when he looked up, revealing the deep scar that slashed across his face. A pair of blue eyes followed something bright that flashed across the dark skies of the Garden, travelling at such speeds that it disappeared quickly into the darkness. 

A shooting star.

At the same time unnoticed by Squall, a pretty girl of around his age was also staring at the same star just when the fireworks coloured the skies above Balamb Garden. She had shiny straight hair up to her shoulders, and skin as pale as the moon. The white coloured dress she wore fitted her perfectly. Her head turned towards Squall, her eyes twinkled as her mouth curved into a warm smile. A finger pointed up to where the shooting star has been. Squall noticed, and stared at her for a second before switching his attention back to his goblet. Crowds that have unknowingly gathered near the windows started to walk back to the dance floor to prepare themselves for the next dance.

The pair of blue eyes stared into the golden translucent liquid inside, seeming to question it for the reason of its owner's presence at the ball which was full of dancing couples, while he was alone and doing nothing more than staring into goblets. Suddenly, Squall found himself staring into another pair of eyes through the translucent liquid. The eyes blinked once and twice before disappearing and reappearing right before him. It was the same girl who smiled at her just now. Squall looked at her questionably before she gave a mischievous smile. 

_Whatever._

"You're only good looking guy here, I suppose" At that, she giggled.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Would you have a dance with me please?" 

Rinoa clasped her hands behind her and tilted her head in such a manner that it was impossible for anyone to say she was not adorable and really meant it. 

"Please, Please?" She begged again and peered up pitifully at Squall, who has not spoken a word ever since Rinoa has talked to him. "I can't be on the dance floor alone..."

Silence.

"I see So you'll only dance with the girl you like? Well Let's see if this works!" 

Rinoa rubbed her palms together and placed a finger in front of Squall's eyes, muttering something too loud to be unheard as her finger drew imaginary circles. 

"You'll like me, you'll like me, you'll like me."

Squall continued to look at Rinoa without at word.

_Sigh._

"So, does that work?" A cheerful voice asked. Rinoa's hands clasped behind her again as she peered up at Squall smilingly once more.

_Sigh... Oh well..._

Squall placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head slightly. 

"I don't know how to" he started finally.

Even before he could finish his sentence, Rinoa jumped up gleefully and hooked her arm around Squall's, dragging his reluctant body towards the dance floor. 

"Never mind, I'll teach you, it's very easy"

_Great My fault _

Sooner than Squall had expected, he was already on the dance floor with Rinoa.

_Now what_

Squall felt a hand his wrist and before he knew it, his right hand was already resting on Rinoa's hip while his left hand palm to   
palm with Rinoa's. 

_Why am I in such a situation?_

"Here we go..." Rinoa gave Squall her all-too-adorable smile and tightened her hold of Squall's hand. She moved step by step, but in spite of that, Squall has clumsily stumbled a few time over Rinoa's foot. 

_What the..._

Another outburst of pain could be heard again, together with stares from the injured party. Rinoa swung around and stuck a tongue out at the couple, who seemed to be amused by her action.

_Why did she do that? It's my business... Argh, forget it._

---------------------._(``ooOoo``)._----------------

Squall pulled himself away from Rinoa's reach and tried to leave the dance floor, which was unfortunately not successful under Rinoa's watchful eyes. She ran after him and caught hold of his arm, then dragged him back onto the dance floor.

_Why can't you just let go... We're looking silly here..._

In the end, Squall decided to give in anyway. No point arguing. Squall turned and face Rinoa, looking into her eyes for the first time, seemingly stunned and mesmerized by her slightly tinted brown eyes.(Well, we all know that Squall has been focusing on the floors just now...)

Such similarity...

A few seconds has passed before the previous music was replaced by a slower one. Rinoa, amused by Squall's expression, giggled softly to herself as they prepare for the next dance. This time, there was no trampling or stumbling of foot. And Squall had his eyes on Rinoa's eyes this time, and not on the floor. They glided across the dance floors gracefully, bringing those who have more experience to shame. 

(Whenever sang my song, on the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words, wishing they, would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy  
You'll always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar)

Rinoa gave Squall an adorable smile. _There, I told you that you could do it._

_Erm..._

(My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no...)

Rinoa leaned in closer to Squall and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

_Whatever... Just let her be._

(I kind of like it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you, ever know? That I had mine on you)

Sounds of fireworks caused Squall to stop dancing. His eyes soften as they admire the colourful fireworks that brightened up the sky for a few seconds. Rinoa held her breath as she noticed how beautiful these blue eyes were. But she quickly looked away before Squall noticed anything wrong with her. Her eyes roamed the ballroom and caught sight of something that she has been searching for.

Squall felt a light push on his arms and looked down just in time to see Rinoa pushing him away lightly before excusing herself with a smile, her eyes remained downcasted, presumely afraid of Squall's gaze. He appeared to look quite shocked at her abrupt leave but accepted it anyway. Squall stole a glance at Rinoa's receding form, before she disappeared within the crowds.

_Sigh._

The celebration was full of fun and excitment, a cool night decorated naturally with a full round moon. Billions of tiny bright sparkles fitted perfectly into the picture with Walts on the Moon humming by your ears. Sad to say, Squall normally did not appreciate being in this kind of party. If given a choice, he would rather be in the training centre upgrading himself or just sleep himself worthless in his dormitary. But today - today was an exception. At least, he did enjoyed himself, even though it was only for a few minutes. And he smiled. A smile rarely seen after he joined the Garden. Legendary smile as some named it. The smile that seemed as though he had recalled a happy occassion, which cannot be bluffled or mistaken by his warm and longing look in his eyes, differentiated by his normal cold stares that has often caused people to shun him.

---------------------._(``ooOoo``)._----------------

Such similarity...

A picture of Rinoa's smiling face flashed across his memory, her brown eyes peering up at Squall once again. Squall shifted uneasily on his new bed, tucking his hands under his head as if in deep thought, ignoring the soft creaking pleas the bed emitted. He stared up at the ceiling, both eyes remained transfixed on the slowly revolving fan which stirred its surrounding air lazily.

_I've seen these eyes before... I know them... but, where?_

Squall frowned slightly, his eyelids threatened to shut him off his thoughts and let his brain escort him into the world of dreams. The small little clock on his desk ticked away patiently and mercilessly, taking away seconds and paying no attention to Squall even when his surroundings turned into just a part of a blurred vision. Sleep drifted into his mind, forcing him to surrender all his thoughts. Before Squall lost consciousness, another picture flashed across his blank mind, causing the corners of his mouth to curve upwards ever so slightly.

Fireworks...

~Oo----------'----------'----------'----------.'`-.( ^-^)-`'.----------'----------'----------'----------oO~

Alrighty! (suddenly just up and crashed into the laptop... ouch....) That's it! While, I try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and meanwhile, please bear with my grammatical mistakes..... (hungs head down in shame) Anyway, I'll try to check and recheck them to make sure there is as few mistakes as possible.... It may be a long wait to the next chapter, as I have to prepare for my O'levels examinations as well as my preliminary examinations. Till then, enjoy the FFVIII game and the story of Squall and Rinoa!!! _

All the best to you all out there! ---(c-  
  



	2. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVIII characters (again)....

-------------------------------------------------------------ooOoo------------------------------------------------

**Fireworks  
** by Piyofio 

_Fireworks..._

A thunderous blast could be heard as the fireworks shot up into the darkened skies over the beach, exploding into pretty flowers that opened their petals beside the light house. Even the warm light from the lighthouse seemed to retreat as a sign of defeat against the wonderful colours that splashed itself over the sky. Stars glowed more strongly, as if trying to stand out among the fireworks. Four little children squatted on the beach, which was only a distance from the orphanage where they lived. They formed a circle, and lying in the middle were a small pile of cylindrical stuffs.

"Here we go again!" Seifer shouted, holding a lighted matchstick against one of the .......... Selphie clasped her hand to her ears, while Quistis stared intensely at the matchstick as they slowly neared the ...........

A whistle like sound was emitted and something shot into the darkness again. Before long, another thunderous sound coud be heard. Another 'flower' has emerged and chased the surrounding darkness away for a few seconds before vanishing away slowly, merging with the darkness around it. Seifer, 11 years old, stood up, looking proud and satisfied. He placed both his hands on his hips. In his right hand was the match stick that has already extinguished. Selphie squealed in delight as the fireworks appeared just now, and looked quite disappointed after it has disappeared. With a finger, the 10 years old girl started to write something on the beach around her. Squatting beside Selphie was a girl older than her by a year, slightly taller and looking more matured. Her name was Quistis. Quistis stared at the fireworks when it appeared, and then returned her gaze to the burnt pile infront of her. After a few seconds, she turned her head and stole a glance at a boy of the same age as Selphie standing near the beach infront of the orphanage, behind some bushes. He was looking at the fireworks too. Suddenly, another boy with spikey hair ran over to the small group on the beach. 

"Hey! Children are not supposed to play with fire!! I'm going to tell the Matron!" The boy squeaked as he started to run back to the orphange, not noticing Squall. 

"Go then, you chicken-wuss! Go and tell the Matron if you want!" The kids shouted back in unison at Zell, who got hurt easily.

The Quistis and Seifer started to play Catch on the beach while Selphie continued with her writing. The mysterious boy remained rooted to his hiding place and continued to spy on the kids who were now playing happily together. Screams and laughter filled the air as Selphie and Quistis ran all over the beach to avoid being caught by Seifer.

"You all will not escape meeeee.....!!!!!" The voice trailed off as Seifer changed his target and ran towards Quistis instead. He has decided that Selphie was too energetic.

The boy turned away and started towards the empty space beside the orphanage, where he always visits alone. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the building, his hands busily plucking off the patch of grass infront of him. Since birth, the boy has been praised of his looks by many, especially of his blue eyes and natural brown hair. But, he will flinch and get angry whenever someone tries to pat him on his head or touch his face. He refused to let anyone touch him except one person. 

Clouds began to thicken in the sky above the orphanage, and rain began to fall as thunder rolled while lightning flashed. Yelps of surprised could be heard from the beach, as the three kids started to run towards the orphanage to take shelter. No one noticed the loner as he continued to sit there, without even a flinch. The rain got heavier and more nasty, each drop hitting the ground and everything hard, including the boy. But still, he refused to take shelter in the orphanage. Now, with both hands on his knees, he stared at the ant who was struggling in a battle of life and death with the raindrops that looked humongous to it. Finally, the ant won the battle and quickly return to his nest nearby. The drops of rain water then infiltrated into the soil, and never appeared again. 

The boy continued to stare at the place where the battle between the ant and the raindrops had been. Without warning, the boy suddenly stood up, as if he had thought of something and walked a few steps away from the orphanage. He turned towards the orphanage, and looked up towards the second storey. Raindrops continued their attack mercilessly as the boy stood rooted to the ground, his eyes filled with sorrow and loneliness. 

_Sis... Where are you? Where have you gone to?_

He blinked once, and twice. Water rolled down his cheeks and fell to the floor. Tears or rain, neither was differentiatable.

_Have you abandoned me...? Sis...._

His eyes were now downcasted, staring into space. His fists were clenched tightly beside him. He shivered slightly, but he still held on. He was an obstinate boy. 

_It's OK sis. I'll be able to carry on my life without you, sis. I will... So don't worry sis, I will survive on my own... Sis...._

The heavy downpour has caused his clothes to be drenched, and they clinged on to his body, revealing how thin and small he is. How weak he actually was.

"Squall!! Where are you? It's raining heavily and you'll get a cold! Squall!" A gentle voice called nearby, with the accompany of lights from the old lamp shining through the bushes that prevented the kids to notice Squall. But, the Matron was a tall beauty, and could easily spot Squall standing behind the bushes. 

The Matron, Edea, heaved a sigh of relieve and put on an angry face, pretending to be furious. She walked gracefully towards Squall, who was still in the same spot looking down on the ground. Edea's eyes soften as she approached him, seeming to know what has troubled him so much. These gentle eyes turned into eyes filled with sadness, as Edea accidentally recalled something worse that will affect alot of people, including herself. _Soon. _Nevertheless she braced herself up and threw a towel on Squall's head, then placed an arm over his shuddering body and led him towards the orphanage door. Squall did not retaliate, and followed the Matron back to get himself dried up and warmed.

Everyone looked at Squall with curiousity and interest as he clumbered up the staircase to the bathroom with Squall to get some new clothes. Everyone had a look of concern except Seifer, who seemed to be disgusted and displeased at Squall being the focus and the center of attention. Seifer wanted the attention so much that jealousy started to build up in him.

"Oh, he's just trying to get some attention because he's jealous that I've gotten them all. Haahaa..." Seifer hoped that this will cause Squall to be angry and at the same time bring back all the attention. 

Squall continued up the stairs amd disappeared at the top, without as much as a glance at Seifer. The Matron shot a warning look at Seifer while the others looked at him in bewilderment. This has caused Seifer's blood to boil. He wanted to make Squall react. But Squall did not. He was completely ignored. Seifer hated to be ignored and often wanted Squall's attention, as much as he wanted others. No matter how much he tried, Squall would either give him a queer look or ignore his presence completely. This has often led to the fight between the both of them. Although Squall could refuse the fight, he always took up the challenge inside, and won most of the time though he would end up with much bruises.  
  


* * *

Fanfiction | FFVIII | Piyofio's Nest


End file.
